Mimic
by letitride
Summary: Why didn't someone teach him you can't do everything you see on tv?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters from TFATF. I am using them for my own amusement. I do own the original characters.

Mimic Prologue

I can tell you exactly how this mess started...the movie. It sounded simple enough; they needed street racers for this new movie The Fast And The Furious. Dom decided it would be some easy money so what the hell. We all went down to audition...which basically just meant showin up in our tricked out rides. Unfortunately it worked out too well...instead of bein the extras, we became the stars.  
  
Dom was cast as the badass leader; I was his kick ass girlfriend. V was the asshole hothead hopelessly in love with Mia, the Saint. Leon and Jesse weren't really given defined characters so much besides Jesse havin ADD and bein a whiz with cars. I had to laugh when they made Brian the cop. Talk about goin against character. Yes he may have those alter boy good looks goin on but that guy has to be one of the shadiest dudes I know...a cop? Yeah and I'm a nun.  
  
Okay where was I...oh yeah...how this mess started. You see the plot of the movie was us jackin big rigs from the highway and sellin the crap on the black market. There was other little sub stories like Brian mackin on Mia, which had V hot in real life let me tell ya...nobody is allowed to touch Mia but him. What else hmmm...the Tran shit. They had Johnny and Lance Tran fuckin with us, somethin that's now transferred over into real life thanks to how the movie ended. They think they were made to look like punks...can't say I blame 'em.   
  
At the end this film Vince is all fucked up, Jesse is gunned down by the Trans, Leon and I are on the run, Brian lets Dom go and he meets up with us in Baja. Now does that sound like a happy ending to you? Well try tellin Dom that.  
  
The movie wraps and exactly 3 months and 2 days later, Dom walks into our house and announces to everyone he thinks we should start doin this shit for real and I ain't talkin about actin. He wants to start jackin big rigs. Why in the hell did we agree? 


	2. Chapter 1

V of course jumped at the idea. He'd already been thinking of ways to make extra cash since Mia was keeping his pockets drained. I love him dearly and everything but he's not the sharpest knife in the drawer. We keep trying to tell him she'd respect him more if he'd just put his foot down with her. He's not trying to hear us though. Oh well that's Vince for ya. He's loyal though and he'd die for any one of us without blinking an eye, so what more can you ask for in a friend?

Mia would never question a decision made by Dom so it was nothing to convince her to go along with it. Not that she wouldn't have anyway, she's down but she loves to pretend she's an innocent. Damn I sound kinda bitter huh? I'm really not. Mia's my best friend, its just frustrating sometime playing the bitch to her saint.

Brian is down for whatever so it was just like when and where for him. I swear that boy is always ready to get into something. Jesse, much as I love him, is a follower so what Dom says, Jesse is gonna do, no questions asked.

Leon and I were the most difficult to convince which isn't a huge surprise considering the tension between the three of us since the movie ended. Leon wasn't real happy with having me and Dom play lovers, not that I can blame him. I wasn't all that pleased with the little skank he had on his lap during the party scene either.

If you saw the movie you'd remember Dom asked what chicks were there and Leon, being the asshole he can be, asked him if he wanted his. Man that pissed me off. You know that look I had in my eyes when I told him to shut the F up? Totally real. That's why I asked Dom to take me upstairs and give me a massage. That was ad-libbed on my part. Leon was so pissed.

Anyway now he's suspicious there's something going on between us. As if I'd give him any play. The role he played in the movie is total real life Dom. He's a dick and he treats his women like crap. Sorry but I was not all that happy with the way he treated me in the movie and the worst part was I couldn't really check him cause it was "in the script" whatever. I must admit though, the scene in the garage where he picked me up by my ass? That was fucking hot.

Okay got sidetracked, sorry. So finally what appealed to Leon and I was the money. We wanted to move out and buy a house of our own. The movie paid well but not enough for what we were looking at. So we all sat down and came up with a plan. We'd do it just like the movie except now we'd have Brian driving with us.

This is where I interjected. If we're gonna do it like the movie shouldn't we think about the fact it could be traced back to us? And what about the truck drivers being armed? Ending of the movie give anyone else cause for alarm? I flipped my fuckin car and Vince got all fucked up.

Dom just smirked and said that's the brilliant part of all this. Because it was done in the movie they'd probably think its some kinda copy cat. Which it is but would we ever be the ones suspected? You'd have to be crazy to do that.

What a ringing endorsement huh? You'd have to be crazy to do it. What a way to sell it Dom. Yet there we were gobbling it up like Mia's pasta.

He time framed that it'd take at least a month to set up shop with a buyer and he needed to find a connection at the ship yard who could tell us which trucks to hit. During that time we were all supposed to work on our driving skills.

Leon and I left shortly after that to start getting ready for our date night. I know it sounds corny as hell but when you eat, breathe and sleep around your team all day you have to carve out alone time for your relationship.

Mia followed me upstairs to help with my hair and shit since I'm really not that type. I love to look good, don't get me wrong, but I hate taking the time to do it. So while I'm sitting there letting her curl me up I decided to see what she really thought of the situation.

"Mia has your brother flipped his lid?" I asked fully aware of how much Mia loves her brother and the fact she has a hot curling iron in her hand.

"What do you mean?" She responded studying my hair with a critical eye. "Which dress are you wearing?"

"I'm not wearing a dress. I'm wearing my white halter with my black low riders. Now stop acting like you don't know what I'm talking about. The trucks. You really think we'll get away with it?"

"I bet Leon would love to see you in a dress for a change and if you don't think the trucks are a good idea why'd you agree?"

"Cause we need the money and racing and working in the garage isn't doing it." I retort tongue in cheek.

"I thought Lee was still selling weed on the side?"

I shook my head careful not to mess it up. "He hasn't done that in a while."

"That's cool. The drug thing is so dangerous."

"Um so is trying to jack trucks off the freeway loca." I fired back.

"Look nobody is twisting your arm to do it, plus it's the guys anyway. All we have to do is alibi them if we need to." She shot back.

I stood and stretched. "Maybe that's all you have to do cause you can't drive for shit but I'll be right there with them." I gave her a wink to let her know I was kidding about her not being able to drive.

"Oh good luck with that! Leon isn't gonna let you anywhere near those trucks and you know it." She told me laughing.

"Leon doesn't "let" me do anything and _he_ knows it."

She turned serious on me then. "Seriously Let, sit this one out. Let the guys handle it alone for a change okay?"

"I thought you weren't worried?"

"I'm not worried. I just think we should sideline it and be their support, you know? If we're out there with them who'll have their back at home?"

"We're a team. That means we work together Mia. Now maybe it's okay for _you_ not to throw in, I know Dom doesn't like it, but _I'm_ expected to be there." I informed her while reaching for my clothes.

"Talk to Leon and see what he thinks Letty. I didn't get the feeling he really wanted you involved, like INVOLVED, you know?" She moved me out of the way and dug through my closet coming out with one of my dresses I've never worn but bought "just in case" I ever decided too.

"I'm not wearing that," I told her flatly, "and the only reason he wouldn't want me involved is cause of your brother."

"You psycho it's gorgeous and it still has the tag on it. You'll look awesome in this." She was positively giddy at the thought of dressing me up. "Come on Leticia. Please..."

"Why are you so anxious to see me dressed up?" I growled even as I was reaching for the stupid dress.

"I just want to see the expression on his face and are you kidding me? He STILL thinks there's something with you and Dom?"

"Yeah he's still tripping. I keep telling him but you know how guys are once they get something stuck in their head."

"Well it sounds like getting dressed up and showing him what's all HIS is just the ticket." She said with a sly grin breaking out on her face.

"He's not gonna care. Leon loves me, not my clothes." I informed her smugly.

"Uh huh, we'll see."

Can you believe she was right? I walked down those stairs and I kid you not, his fucking face lit up like a Xmas tree. It made butterflies rush into my stomach and I hadn't done butterflies since our third date. When I got to the bottom his arms were around me so fast I nearly fell.

"You look...wow." He growled in that sexy ass voice into my ear. "I love your hair like that. Let's go back upstairs and mess it up."

I laughed and shoved him back slightly. "I don't think so. You know what tonight is...date first, nookie later."

Vince did a double take as he walked into the room and let out a low wolf whistle. "Hey Jesse, B, Dom come in here and check out Letty. Let, you're looking seriously fuckable there chica."

Mia glared at him. "Watch it."

I smirked at him. "Thanks V, you are too kind."

Jesse gave me that shy boy grin of his and ducked his head. Brian was eyeing me in a way that had me ready to smack his ass.

"You look good Letty." Dom told me without his usual cockiness.

"Thanks Dom." I said smiling at him.

"Let's go. Catch ya'll tomorrow." Leon said putting his hand on my back and ushering me out the door.

We were both quiet on our way to the restaurant. I thought we were thinking about the same thing but after the waiter took our orders I found out he was on a totally different level.

"How far do you think Dom plans to go with this art imitating life shit?" He asked me quietly with that sexy ass voice of his.

"Sounds to me like he wants to go all the way." I responded not getting what he meant.

"So how long before he starts making moves on you?" He growled eyeing me.

My jaw must have dropped to my chest. "What?! Lee, are you kidding me?"

"Let, you don't see how he looks at you. I do."

"Baby how many times do I have to tell you there is nothing, absolutely nothing, going on between us?" I was so frustrated I threw my napkin back on the table fully prepared to walk out on him if he started this shit again.

He must have seen it in my eyes cause he reached across the table pretty quick grabbing my hand. "What happens when he finally pushes up on you though? What will you do?"

"Dominic is your boy. I'm your woman. How could you think we'd do that to you?" I growled back at him. "What does that say about your faith in ME?"

"I trust you but I know shit happens. You've been friends with him all your life. I met you THROUGH him." He reminded me.

"Okay for the LAST time Lee, Dom was a childhood crush. I'm a grown woman now. I'm YOUR woman. Always will be long as you don't fuck it up."

I could tell from the expression on his face it was still fucking with him. He was chewing the corner of his lip like he does when he's thinking hard or pissed off. I reached across the table tugging it free then right there in the middle of the restaurant traced his lip with my tongue.

Needless to say we ended up skipping dinner. We stopped at the nearest hotel where he proceeded to rock my world from the inside out. Afterwards as we were lying there with his arms wrapped around me and my head buried in the crook of his neck he made my heart melt.

"I can't lose you. I won't lose you." He said so quietly I almost missed it. I propped up on my elbow to see into his eyes and what I saw there threw me. There was love of course but there was also a touch of fear that got to me. Leon hasn't been afraid of anything for as long as I've known him.

"Baby I'm not going anywhere. Do you believe I'm loyal or do you see me as one of these racer chaser skanks?"

"You know I don't see you as a skank. I know you got my back. I just know how Dom is with women and..."

I had to cut him off. "I'm not like most women. I don't fall at the feet of the great Dominic Toretto cause I know I already have the best. I have YOU and you have ME. Just trust in that baby. No movie or anything else can change that."

"You two looked good together, you know that? On the screen it looked like you were really together."

I frowned. "Looked like I was down for him and he treated me like shit to me. Lee it doesn't really matter. It was acting, that's it. I may look good on screen with him but I look my best in real life with you. Now come on, this insecure shit isn't you. You know you're hot and you know any skank out there would give her right eye to be in my position right now."

His laugh was low and rumbling in his chest as he flipped me over onto my back sliding in between my legs which automatically went to wrap around his waist. "And what position would that be? This one?"

I smirked up at him as I unwrapped my legs and pushed down on his shoulders indicating where I wanted him to go. When he got there I propped up on my elbows so I could watch and gave him a devious smile as I looked down at him. "No, that one."


End file.
